A Place of Their Own (One-Shot)
by flannelandpeaches
Summary: Emma's thoughts on how far she's come. Without Henry and Killian in her life, she doesn't know where she would have been. Now, she's chosen to stay, and wants her pirate to stay with her.


**A/N: Hey readers! So, I've been on here before, and I have a separate account, but when certain people started following me I decided to let it go. So now, I'm using this account and sort of devoting it to my love of OUAT and Captain Swan**

 **I'm sorry this one-shot is so short and all over the place. I wanted to get something out, but classes and responsibilities kept getting in the way and it kind of just came out in a way I wasn't expecting.**

* * *

Life had never been simple for Emma Swan. She thought it was bad enough switching from foster home to foster home, but when she learned about where she was truly from, things were almost too much to handle.

 _Almost_.

When Henry arrived at her door, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was so used to having to leave that she grew accustomed to just running away from her problems. When she learned she was needed by her family, she still debated on whether or not to just leave and survive on her own, to not be disappointed ever again.

Then, they were in New York. Things seemed to be perfect. Emma finally had the life she dreamed about. She had a man who loved her, her son all to herself, and they were happy. Everything was just right.

Then she realized, it wasn't real, and they couldn't be who they were without their entire family. What mother would she be if she kept Henry away from all of his family, and he never had anyone else he could confide in? There was too much that they had left behind, and she didn't want to raise Henry telling him that he could just run away, like she had done all her life.

When she was saved by Merlin and her family, the darkness that seemed to be constantly tagging onto her was gone completely. Excalibur had finally been put back together without hurting anyone, transforming the dark magic that had been attached to her into light magic, in order for King Arthur to use and protect his kingdom with. She woke up in Gold's shop, dazed and confused, her eyes meeting blue eyes shimmering at her, like the glittering flecks of sunlight reflecting off the ocean.

Killian.

He looked at her with such love in his eyes that she immediately started to tear up, her throat closing due to her emotions. When she had looked around the room, everyone in the town crowded around her, welcoming her. It was overwhelming, to say the least, but Emma had never felt more at home all of her life.

Now, looking up at her new house, she saw something that she would never get sick of seeing:

Hope.

She was going to make this place hers, complete and permanent. However, she couldn't make it hers without including the most important things in her life: Henry and Killian. They had moved out all of the dark furniture from the house, and worked on creating a place that didn't look like it could suck the life out of anyone who walked in.

"Ready?" a familiar voice behind her asked.

She turned around to look at Henry, who joined her by her side.

"I'm ready, Kid. Let's take the gray out of this place."

Emma poised her hands in front of her, and concentrated. Immediately, the house was changed from its dull gray color into a wonderful, happy yellow, complete with flowers blooming by the front porch. It all seemed to glow, just like the happiness Emma felt radiating out of her from every pore. She lowered her hands, placing them on her hips to appreciate her work.

"I like it," Henry stated, grinning. "So am I going to get a tour of the inside, or what?"

She chuckled, leading him to the front door. "Of course, Kid. I think everything is really starting to come together now."

"It's more _you_ , now. Mom, this is going to be awesome."

Emma opened the door for him, guiding him in, and they were met with the most adorable sight, in Emma's opinion.

Killian was on a ladder, hanging the last set of gems on the new entryway's chandelier. He had a look of pure concentration on his face, and the lights from the chandelier were brightening his ocean eyes in such a way that took Emma's breath away. When he finished, his eyes met hers.

"Well, Swan, what do you think?" Killian asked, grinning. His teeth glimmered with the light.

"I love it," she said, unable to shake the smile off of her face.

The whole interior was painted a welcoming beige, lights sending shimmers of light streaking across the walls. In the living room on the right, the furniture was white, with red pillows as accents. Vases filled with lilies adorned the end tables. There was a painting of snowflakes on the far wall (obviously added by Snow) that took its place above the fireplace.

Killian made his way down the ladder, striding over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her cheek fondly.

"Your happiness means more to me than you could possibly imagine, Emma," he whispered in her ear.

She felt the blush creeping on her cheeks. She pecked his lips, then turned to Henry, sliding her hand into Hook's as she pulled away.

"What do you think, Kid? You think this is a good place to keep?"

He looked up at her slightly and smiled. "Yeah, Mom. But I don't think you should live here alone. A house as big as this one could get kind of… lonely."

"Don't worry. I think I'll be able to figure something out."

He hugged her tightly, and Hook took his time to look at this moment. He had missed this Emma when she was the Dark Swan, and he was happy that she was back and safe with him and Henry. Emma wrapped one arm around him and kissed his head.

"I will never let you be alone, Swan," Killian stated, holding her hand tighter.

She pulled away from Henry slightly, keeping her arm around him as she looked at Killian.

"Well I'd sure hope not, considering there's definitely enough living space for the both of us. Especially considering that Granny's getting sick of you living at hers."

Killian raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what do you suppose I need to do about that?"

She snorted. She looked down at Henry and smiled knowingly. "Go upstairs and pick out your room, Kid. I'm gonna need to knock some sense into the sea-captain, here."

Henry obliged, running upstairs in excitement. "I call a room with a view!"

Hook pulled his Swan into his arms.

"So if I understand correctly, you want me to reside here, with you?"

Emma looked up at him with a sweet determination in her eyes. "You make me happy. If there's anything I learned when I was dark was how awful it was to be alone. I saw everyone else together, happy, and it didn't feel right being the outcast. Actually, it hurt. I was miserable." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "I don't know, Hook. I don't want to live without you. You've been here for me all this time, and I think it's good for the both of us to be together. I don't want to run anymore. What I _do_ want is right in front of me, and I want to keep it that way. I've decided that life without you wouldn't be the life for me. So if you want to, I want you here, with me."

He leaned into her, lightly pressing his forehead against hers. "Oh, Emma, there is nothing I would like more than to stay with you for all of eternity."

When she actually _giggled_ in response, he brushed his lips against hers, feeling her smile as he kissed her with all his heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews help me improve and it'll help me write more of what you guys are looking for (:**


End file.
